


Anything Crowley Can Do Gabe Can Do Better

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's SPN Fic [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel, Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Lucifer (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: A mash up of s11e18 Hell’s Angel and s11e21 All In The Family.





	Anything Crowley Can Do Gabe Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drwhogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/gifts).



Castiel understood torture, being tortured and torturing. He’d seen enough of it, experienced enough of it, suffered enough of it in his life, to be almost an expert. But even he wasn’t ready for the torture Amara subjected him to when he was sharing his vessel with Lucifer. 

At first Castiel took to hiding away in a dream like world, safe in his minds recreation of the bunker’s kitchen. But it wasn’t long before it started to feel less like a refuge and more like a prison. It was like being locked in a house when a storm is raging outside, not being able to leave, not feeling safe enough to stay. 

Even then, Castiel still preferred this half existence to the alternative. At least this way he was being of some use to the cause. He had messed up so many times, let his friends down over and over again. It was time to make up for it all and inviting Lucifer in, he thought, would do just that. 

Lucifer himself, in turn, became a revelation. For so long now Castiel had believed the hype, that Lucifer was kept locked away because he was evil and a danger to all. But once Castiel had let the Archangel inside his vessel Lucifer was free to share his thoughts. Which he did, readily. 

Was Lucifer really evil, or just misunderstood? Was he a danger to everyone, or just trying to find acceptance? The more Lucifer shared, the more Castiel listened. And as he absorbed the information he started to feel his grip on reality slipping. 

He began to accept that there were similarities between them both. Both had been cast out. Both were misunderstood. Both were surviving with a feeling of being used. Unwanted. Castiel slowly found himself empathising more and more with his elder sibling. 

But then Lucifer, unable to resist the opportunity, began to torment Sam Winchester while wearing Castiel’s face. And Castiel wriggled and squirmed against the devil, trying to prevent his dear friend being caused any pain. 

“You’re a strange one, brother. Even for an angel.”

Castiel turned his face away again, somewhat offended. He had failed to actually look the archangel in the eye yet. 

“Now don’t be like that,” Lucifer tried again.

“I may be sharing this… space… with you,” said Castiel, still keeping his eyes down, “but that doesn’t mean that I have to put up with you bullying me.”

“Bullying? I thought we’d made a connection.”

“I don’t trust your idea of a connection.”

“I’m hurt!”

“Then that makes two of us.”

Giving up for a moment, Lucifer sat cross legged on the floor in front of Castiel. Lucifer’s shoulders slumped and he rested his head on his hands, he general demeanour of hard-done-by-ness eventually succeeding where teasing and goading had failed. 

Castiel looked at him. 

Lucifer smiled, widely, showing an insane amount of teeth. 

“He sees me!” 

Castiel immediately dropped his gaze but it was too late. 

“No no, that’s not going to work. You can’t shut me out now.”

Abruptly the safety of Castiel’s fake world was shattered and he found himself being hurled against the wall of the kitchen by an invisible force, controlled entirely by Lucifer. Another snap of fingers, another wall, before he was crashing into the counter top, smacking his head against it. Then back to the wall again. Castiel raised his arms to try to protect himself, waiting for the next blow to come.  
But instead of another attack there came instead a sweet smell, something similar to Turkish Delight. And Lucifer paused in his attack.

“Really, bro? This is how you spend your free time?”

“You?” Lucifer sounded confused. “You’re dead.”

“Am I? Do I look dead to you?”

“Well let’s be fair, we’re inside the head of this pitiful excuse for an angel. So yeah, you’re still dead. Just not in here.”

“If you say so, Luci. But I can still make a difference.”

“Why would you bother?”

“Because you don’t treat family this way.”

Lowering his arms, Castiel risked looking to see who in Chuck’s name Lucifer was talking to. 

“Gabriel?” he whispered, blue eyes widening in amazement.

“Heya, Cassie.” 

Castiel glanced across at Lucifer who had, in a click of Gabriel’s fingers, been tied to a kitchen chair with long strands of strawberry laces keeping his wrists together. Just as Lucifer opened his mouth to protest a giant gobstopper appeared in the space between his teeth, gagging him in a most effective manner.

“You’re real?” asked Castiel, his voice still not much more than a whisper. 

“Does it matter?” Gabriel stepped forward and ruffled Castiel’s dark hair before hauling him to his feet. 

“Gabriel… I… why are you here?”

“Cassie, do you know what’s happening out there? What Amara is doing to your vessel? I don’t know if you’re going to survive this. And I don’t hold out much hope for the world, either.”

Castiel closed his eyes, trying to bring himself back to his vessel so that he could see what was happening outside. 

And then he felt it. What was really happening to Lucifer. Intense, burning pain, almost ripping him inside out. His arms stretched wide on a wooden beam. His head too heavy to lift. His legs too weak to support him. And Amara, dark, brooding, raining her power down on the angel’s vessel in retaliation, a desperate attempt to get her absent brother’s attention. 

Gabriel’s voice filtered through the storm. “Cassie? I know you’re hurting. But Deano and Sammich are out there, about to rescue you. You just got to hold on a little longer. Shut her out, give control back to Lucifer, anything, just don’t die! Look… have a lollipop. Stay with me.”

Castiel held on, because his family needed him to. And if Sam and Dean were coming for him, and Gabriel had managed to find his way back to help him, then Castiel could certainly survive a few hours with God’s sister. 

Whatever the cost.


End file.
